


Destiny

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Hux and Ren prepare to go their separate ways - for now. Written for a '300 words or less' tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salechat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salechat/gifts).



“You won’t,” Ren muttered, gritting his teeth. “You won’t miss the uncertainty, the chaos, the imbalance to your _perfect_ regime.” Hux bit his lip, clenched his fists. “You might miss the _idea_ of me, but you won’t miss _me_. Nothing you can say will convince me otherwise.”

“I suppose there’s little reason for me to even _try_ since, evidently, you already know my mind better than _I_ do,” Hux spat, the words filled with such venom that Ren felt his skin prickle beneath his armor. “You should leave now. Your command shuttle is waiting, _Lord Ren_.”

“We will meet again, _General.”_

“Will we, indeed? Perhaps you’re right. Perhaps it is better that we do not. I don’t know if my… _regime_ could survive such a tumultuous event.”

“It’s not a matter of choice,” Ren replied softly, closing the distance between them. He removed one of his gloves before cupping Hux’s cheek. “Do you believe in destiny?” Hux thought back to the holo-images he’d seen as a child. By then they’d already been dead two years. Emperor Palpatine - impossibly ancient, clad in imperial robes, waving to the crowds. Darth Vader by his side - not as tall as some of the Imperial Guards, yet towering over them in ways that no _rational_ man should perceive. 

“…Yes.”


End file.
